


Doc

by cassiel0uwho



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiel0uwho/pseuds/cassiel0uwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a sort little drabble, may make it longer. Just to show that I ship them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Doc

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sort little drabble, may make it longer. Just to show that I ship them.

Jemma stared at the wall behind the man sitting in front of her. She wasn't quite sure where to look. His eyes was probably logical, but she didn't know the man. Jemma knew of him. From the news and the files that had been given to her. She hoped that staring at the wall didn't make her seem rude. It was just there wasn't any where else she could look. His arm was off limits for obvious reasons, though she sincerely wished she could just touch it or something. Not helping the situation was the fact that he was shirtless. He was in perfect shape. Jemma was half worried when she'd go to open her mouth she'd blurt out something about his excellent muscle definition.

“I was told to meet you here, and you're already here...With your shirt off.”

“Sorry.” He answered. “Used to poking and prodding. I can put it back on.”

“Oh no. It's fine. I mean fine in the context that there will be poking and prodding. Not that you have a fine chest. I urgh...Just keep the shirt off.”

“It's alright, Dr. Simmons. I know what you meant.”

“Just a simple check up, right?” Jemma asked just to be sure. “And Simmons works just fine.”

She knew what she had been ordered, but she felt better with him confirming it. It also meant she couldn't really ask about the arm. Just questions to make sure it was functioning as it should be. Jemma was part of the team that was working on helping with his recovery. Though, she'd only seen reports and tapes from sessions.

“Simple check up, Doc.”

Jemma frowned. “Did you just call me Doc?”

He nodded, clearly amused with her reaction.

“I'm not a dwarf, and Simmons works jut fine.”

“You know, saying you don't like is just going to ensure that I keep calling you Doc.”

Jemma shook her head. “Well, lets move on from these childish antics and get on with it.”

It goes fine till her fingers brush the metal by his shoulder. She knew that she should just pull her hand away and apologize. Instead, her fingers moved down, exploring the metal. Her eyes were lost, darting back and forth. She took in the shape, the different lines carved and etched. Her mind was buzzing with questions. Whirling around her head. Begging to be asked.

Barnes cleared his throat and pulled his arm away.

She dropped her hands. “Sorry.” Jemma said not looking up from the ground. She hadn't meant to get so carried away. She hadn't meant to touch it really.

“It's alright. You were curious, Doc. Just not again.”

“Sorry.” Jemma repeated. “It's just...I know what happened to you is horrible in a thousand different ways, but the technology in your arm is unparallelled. Some of the prosthesis now are just scratching the surface. Yours works like an actual function arm. There's no delay. It c-”

“No.” Barnes interrupted her. “I get it. I know where you're coming from is innocent and not like the scientist I'm used to, but no. Simmons, this arm is off limits. You do not get to test it and figure out how it works.”

“But it could help people!”

“Who?” He demanded. “Everyday people or Shield? We both know Shield operates in the gray. It'd be easy to say yes in the hopes that the research would go to the people who would benefit it. Everyday people. But knowing Shield, it would be used by them first. I'm sorry, Simmons.”

She sighed and nodded. “I'm sorry for getting carried away. I understand.”

“Thanks, Doc.”


End file.
